Electric machines of this type are generally known and are used for various purposes in various applications, for example in automatic motor vehicle transmissions. An electric machine of this type may for example be in the form of a brushless permanent magnet motor comprising a stator and a rotor having magnet poles. The stator comprises single-phase or multi-phase, for example three-phase, winding strands.
Constantly increasing requirements, in particular in a motor vehicle, with regard to a lowest possible constructional volume, low weight, high power density and simultaneously high efficiency with low development of noise result in the constant need to provide an improved electric machine.